1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact shovel and more particularly pertains to inserting a blade of a shovel into earth which is hard to penetrate by the reciprocating motion of a handle of the shovel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shovels is known in the prior art. More specifically, shovels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of digging are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,819; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,281; U.S. Pat.No. 5,383,696; U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,853; U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,493; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,259.
In this respect, the impact shovel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of inserting a blade of a shovel into earth which is hard to penetrate by the reciprocating motion of a handle of the shovel.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved impact shovel which can be used for inserting a blade of a shovel into earth which is hard to penetrate by the reciprocating motion of a handle of the shovel. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.